Crash and Bernstein Genderbend AU
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Wendy(Fem! Wyatt) lives with her dad, Max(Male! Mel), and her 3 brothers-Alexander(Male! Amanda), Cameron(Male! Cleo) and Jasper (Male! Jasmine). See what happens when Wendy meets Human! Crash, he is still a doll people! Has CrashxFem! Wendy, Fem! Pesto/PatriciaxMale! Cleo/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birthday at Build-A-Bestie**

_Note! This is an AU of Genderswapped Crash and Bernstein. In this story, Wyatt is Wendy, Amanda is Alexander, Cleo is Cameron but only 1 year older than Wendy, Jasmine is Jasper, Pesto is Patricia(Patty/Trish) and their mom Mel is now Daddy Max. Crash is still the same but only a human version who can turn Chibi or Human._

_Enjoy! PS, It's CrashxWendy all the way!_

* * *

It is a sunny morning at the Bernstein apartment, and Max Berstein was playing catch with his 12 year old daughter Wendy Taylor Bernstein.

"Come on dad! You know I won't hit you with the ball. Like I said guys are useless, no offence dad." Wendy said.

"And you wonder why your brothers won't play with you." Max rolled his eyes.

At that moment, Wendy's 3 brothers came out of the living room cheering 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!" Her three brothers popped some party poppers at her

"What? Your birthday's today? I mean…Happy Birthday Wendy!" Max snatched a party popper and blew it on Wendy.

"Thanks guys." Wendy frowned.

"You're really gonna love where we're taking you on your birthday!" Her oldest 16 year old brother, Alexander Edward Bernstein, or commonly known as Alex, said.

"Yeah, you'll love it!" Her 6 year old brother, Jasper Eric Berstein smiled.

"Alex picked the place you're going to." Her 13 year old brother Cameron Antony Bernstein said.

"If you say so…" Wendy shrugged as she got into her dad's car.

* * *

Much later, the Bernsteins entered a girly doll shop 'Build-A-Bestie'

"What do you think sis?" Cameron asked.

"Wow, it's actually kindda nice." Wendy said.

"Really?" Alexander asked.

"It's the exact opposite!" Wendy said upset.

"Alex, I thought I told you to find a normal place to celebrate Wendy's birthday." Max asked.

"I did, dad! But I can't find any place that sells comic books and video games." Alex rolled his eyes.

"And you took our tomboy-ish sister to a girly store? Way to go Alex." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"You want me to build a doll? You know I've grown out of those things since 4!" Wendy said.

"Just think of it as an action figure!" Max said.

"Way to break off the light bulb in my head dad!" Wendy said frowning.

At that moment, a shopkeeper came over with a pink glittery tiara with ribbons and sparkles.

"Okay I got the Birthday Tiara, where's the birthday girl? Oh! Sorry miss." The shopkeeper's said in sympathy as he put on the tiara on Wendy.

"Alex, how old did you say Wendy was when you booked the reservation for today's visit?" Cameron asked.

"12, or was it 2?" Alexander wondered.

"I just wish we could do something really fun, like paintball fights or fire a rocket!" Wendy said.

"You know I do not approve the violence Wendy!" Max shook his head.

"I wish I had an older brother!" Wendy said exclaiming.

"You already have 3!" Cameron said.

"I meant an actual older brother, one who would be there for me, we can have fun and hang out, he'd break things and builds stuff! One who had weapons in his pockets, one who would be the ultimate best brother I'd have! That's right, it's just Crash and me! I'm naming him Crash, and he'd be my best friend and brother ever!" Wendy said as she designed a humanoid looking doll with spikey black hair and purple eyes.

"Here's the Princess cake." The shopkeeper said as everyone sang the birthday song to Wendy.

Enraged with furry, Wendy took off her tiara and stuffed it into the cake. She violently took out the middle piece of the cake and ate it.

"This is how a birthday girl eats her birthday cake!" Wendy said as she wiped the cream off her mouth with her sleeve.

"You go girl." The shopkeeper said as Wendy went to collect the doll.

Max, Alexander, and Cameron stared in shock of Wendy's outburst. Jasper tugged their father's shirt.

"What is it Jasper?" Max asked.

"Can I have some cake?" Jasper asked with his cute puppy eyes showing.

"Sure you may. But let's find Wendy soon okay?" Max sighed as he gave Jasper some cake to eat.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: REVIEW PLEASE! 2 reviews for one new chapter/update! Crash will make his dramatic appearance in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Crash is in the house!**

After collecting her birthday doll and making a scene at the Build-A-Bestie, Wendy arrived back home with her father and her 3 brothers.

"This is the WORST birthday ever!" Wendy grumbled as she placed the parcel of doll on the table before she ran to her room.

"Hey watch it! That hurts!" A voice said from the box.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"Step aside Misters!" The voice said as a little doll popped out of the box. The doll is wearing a red shirt with stripped sleeves and dark blue jeans. He had jet black spikey hair and purple eyes. He grinned as he came outside.

"Who are you?" Alexander freaked out first.

"The name's Crash, now which one of you is the one who create me?" Crash asked.

"That would be my daughter Wendy." Max replied.

Crash immediately turned from Chibi to human. He was taller than Cameron but shorter than Alexander and Max.

"Dad, where is my iPod? I can't find it anywhere…" Wendy came out from her room and saw Crash.

"_Who's that boy? He's actually kindda cute. Wait what?" _Wendy thought as she stared at Crash.

"Woah! Who is that?!" Crash said out loud.

"That's my sister Wendy!" Jasper said.

"No kidding! She is crazy hot!" Crash stared into Wendy's autumn brown eyes.

"Hey there you are crazy hot!" Crash came closer to Wendy and said in a flirty tone.

"Ahem! No talking too close to my daughter on my watch!" Max warned Crash.

"You're Crash, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yep! Let's hang out, have fun, build and destroy stuff!" Crash said.

"He is AWESOME!" Wendy cheered.

"How do you come to life?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, how'd any of you come to life? The world is full of miracles!" Crash said rhetorically.

"I also came with THIS!" Crash took out a Samurai sword.

"Boys! Where did you find that toy store?" Max asked Alexander.

"We don't own any swords in our apartment." Max said.

"Don't worry! I have others too!" Crash turned Chibi again took out a bag of weapons and threw it out in the living room. One hit the flower vase, one hit the glass window, and one hit the photo frame of their grandfather Ross.

"I'm getting my camera!" Wendy ran back to her room.

"Where's your off switch?" Max search for the off switch.

"Over the right!" Crsh said as he suddenly stopped moving.

"Ok boys pretend it was an accident and take him down the trash!" Max whispered to his sons.

"BANG!" Crash started moving again.

"I have no off button so I am forever on!" Crash said as Wendy's family facepalmed.

"Hey guys!" Wendy came out with her camera.

"Wendy I'm not so sure that you should keep Crash." Cameron frowned  
"Come on boys we've taken in strange pets before, I mean, that's how we got Billy the Ferret. Crash, don't eat Billy, he's our pet." Max said to Crash who is spraying some salt and pepper on the ferret.

"Ok. _I know where you live…_" Crash glared at the gulping ferret as he yurned around.

"Wendy now that if you want to adopt Crash you should be more responsible. It's like raising a human puppy!" Max advised Wendy.

"Um…do you have any newspaper? Cuz I really gotta go!" Chase raised his hands as Max handed him a roll of newspaper which Crash took it into the toilet.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Ok done with Chapter 2!**

**Wendy: 2 reviews for next update!**

**Crash: Coming up next is Chapter 3: Bedroom managements and a talk with Father Max!**

**Cameron: Whatever just keep Crash away from my side of the room!**


End file.
